A Nightmare on Elm Street: Genetics
by lanakael
Summary: Twin girls begin having nightmares after receiving mysterious chokers from their father. As they increase in intensity, their personalities begin to change and they learn things about themselves they never knewand secrets best left buried.


A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET--GENETICS

Twin girls begin having nightmares after receiving mysterious chokers from their father. As they increase in intensity, their personalities begin to change and they learn things about themselves they never knew--and secrets best left buried. They also discover a family destiny, and an ancient evil that Freddy is only the latest incarnation of. Can they pull together to defeat the evil, or will Freddy finally bring Springwood to its knees for good??

Kelli Kragor looked into the mirror and flipped her long, blond hair as she shut off the blow dryer. She ran her fingers through her locks, fluffing her hair as she smiled. She gave her hair a final pat then scrutinized herself. Hair, check. Makeup, perfect as always, but she scowled anyway, and then picked up a lipstick tube, slathering cotton candy pinkness across the oval of her mouth. Clothes…Kelli's smile widened as she took in her designer outfit: the thin pink satin shirt smoothed across chest and waist, the matching skirt, short enough to tease the boys yet long enough so Daddy wouldn't fuss. She kicked out a leg, admiring the sheer stockings covering her shapely legs and the strappy pink sandals on her feet. A diamond ankle bracelet tinkled as she moved; in fact, diamonds tinkled everywhere. She struck a pose, giving the mirror a pout before spinning around, swiveling her hips. The spin was cut short, however, as she came face-to-face with another mirror image. This one, however, didn't have the sultry pout or carefully slanted eyes. In fact, this face had an eyebrow that was raised in something that could well be called disgust. The mouth was set to a sardonic twist, and the golden hair that matched her own swirled and bobbed as the girl shook her head.

Kali Kragor regarded her sister with her usual quizzical expression. The girls were identical twins and, of course, shared the same features. But, like most twins, that was all they shared; they were as different as night and day. Kelli loved to live the high life—Daddy's family was old oil money and wise investments—dancing fashion, shopping, and socializing were her life. She loved being head cheerleader, loved being talented and popular, and really loved boys. Kali preferred a toned-down approach to life. She was an Honors student, senior class President, on the literary board, editor of the school paper, Senior Assistant in the library, and lead soprano in choir. She also tutored after school and babysat when she could. Where Kelli was always in bright colors(mostly pink) and chatty, fitting into any situation with ease, Kali was more quiet and reserved. She wasn't nerdy by any means—Kali could be just as bright and bubbly as her younger sister—but she only responded well to those she knew well. Kali and Kelli often fought over the usual sisterly things, and Kali didn't understand Kelli's obsession with shopping and boys any more than Kelli could understand her sister's devotion to saving the world, helping the "poor" and spending most Fridays at home with a book rather than a boy. But—also like some twins"—they shared a connection that few understood, sometimes seeming to speak their own language.

Tonight, however, wasn't one of those nights. "Are you done _yet_?" Kali grumbled. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" She pushed past her sister and stepped to the mirror, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, please, I _so_ wish you'd understand the concept of being fashionably late. Besides, you don't even want to go to the party!" Kelli fanned her hand out and checked her nails, incensed. She didn't understand how her nerdy sister got so popular. Okay, so she tutored and sang and scheduled a few Senior Day field trips. Big deal! She opened her mouth to say more, but a knock at the door got both girls' attention.

"Girls?" The door creaked open a few inches, then a head poked through and Kali smiled widely as Kelli hopped excitedly and squealed "Daddy!"

Raymond Kragor stepped into the room, smiling broadly as he regarded his princesses. In addition to his oil inheritance, Raymond also ran a successful horse ranch, and he worked hard so his family could play hard. His wife and daughters were spoiled rotten and he liked it that way. "Before you both step out for the evening, Happy Birthday!"

"Daddy, our birthday's a month awa-," Kali started, but Kelli squealed again and rushed to hug her father, knowing where this was heading. Daddy was famous for dropping gifts weeks, sometimes months before special occasions, especially where the girls were concerned. Kelli loved the attention and the expensive little trinket Daddy liked to lavish on her, and Raymond beamed at her as she clapped and bounced and squeaked. He held up a hand for silence, and then pulled a long jewelry box from his pocket.

"Come get your present," he said. Kali started forward curiously while Kellie scowled. She didn't like where this was going already. There were two girls, yet Daddy was only holding one box. And not a very large box, at that. Kelli didn't like sharing. She folded her arms, face puckered in a childish pout as Kali stepped to her side.

"Daa-_deeeeee_," she whined. "There's only one box! Don't you think Kali will get jealous if you give me _my_ gift now but not hers?" She widened her eyes as Kali snorted and rolled hers; Raymond just smiled as he opened the box.

Nestled on the velvet were two chokers. One was white velvet, the other black. However, both had identical pendants in the center, a blood-red stone set in gold. Kali reached out to touch the black choker in wonder as Kelli snatched up the white one, examined it, and looked at her father again.

"Daa-_deee_!" she squealed. Her voice squawked and her pout reached epic proportions. "What's this yucky stone? This looks like costume jewelry! I thought you would've gotten me diamonds!" She looked at her father and wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her father's normally warm blue eyes were chilled; his face was hard, his mouth turned down at the corners. Kelli had never seen her Daddy look like that. She shivered and turned to her sister for support, but Kali was no help. She was still stroking her choker, eyes glazed as she stared at the stone in the center like she was hypnotized. Kelli shivered again, looked at her father again and wished she hadn't. His face was a thundercloud as he spoke.

"You would be the one to complain. You'll both wear this, dammit, and not give me any lip!" He glared at them both; Kali was already putting hers on, a look of excitement on her face that Kelli couldn't remember having seen before. She reluctantly ground out a meek "Yes Daddy," and started to strap on the tacky looking object, as puzzled by the reaction of her sister as she was by the sudden look of relief that crossed her father's face. The moment she put the clasp in place, the choker felt…too tight suddenly. The velvet seemed to pull inward, burning her skin, strangling her. Her vision swam, her head pounded, and her heart raced as a swirl of voices howled in her ears. Kelli gasped and fought the sensation, clawing at the clasp that bound the hellish choker to her. She heard her name and concentrated on that, struggling to ignore the keen of the voices wailing what sounded like 'help us' over and over. A face loomed in front of hers, horribly burned and scarred. A brown hat was on his head and the smell of his scorched flesh and rotted teeth gagged her, making her choke on the scream in her throat. The thing—that couldn't be a man—reached for her, leering, saying something she couldn't grasp but knew was obscene. The scream finally tore from her throat as she realized that one of his hands bore four long, curved blades. Just as his hands reached her, however, the choker turned ice cold, yet comforting. A brilliant flash of white light shot from the stone, flowing around her body, covering her, then shooting out at the creature. He howled in pain, then retreated. The glow faded as the monster man did, and the voices in her head faded, too. Her name sounded again. Suddenly, she was back in her room, blinking at her father, who was watching her anxiously.

"Kelli? Are you okay?" Raymond questioned. Kelli looked around the room. Everything looked the same, except for her father and sister. Raymond was still looking at her as if she might crack any second, and Kali—Kelli had never seen her sister look the way she looked at that moment. Her older sister's face radiated a kind of peace mixed with what Kelli could've sworn was sexual excitement. She looked…content? No—satiated. Kelli wracked her brain. What was going on here? Raymond was watching her, face drawn and pinched. Kelli didn't know what he was so anxious about, but she knew she couldn't tell him what had just happened. So she took a deep breath, put on her most dazzling smile, and faced her father.

"I'm fine, Daddy, and thank you for the choker. I was just surprised, is all. I love it!" She hoped her voice was convincing. It appeared to be, for Raymond's face smoothed out in relief and he smiled.

"Only the best for my girls," he said as he stroked her cheek fondly. Kelli forced another smile to her lips, but it faded as he turned to pat Kali's cheek, then left the room without another word. Kelli instantly turned to Kali.

"Kali, did anything…happen…when you put on your choker?" Kelli was prepared for Kali's usual "What are you talking about?" look; what she wasn't prepared for, however, was the look of scorn that Kali threw her way.

"Happen? Why would anything happen?" Kali sneered, touching her stone, then stroking the velvet. "C'mon, sis, let's get poppin'. I'm ready to dance!" She snapped her fingers, swiveled her hips the way her sister had earlier, then bounced out of the room.

Kelli stared open-mouthed at her sister's departure. Poppin'? Ready to dance? This wasn't like Kali at all! A feeling of foreboding rose in Kelli's chest, and, for the first time, Kelli Kragor was not in the mood to party.


End file.
